The Long Goodbye
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Aku punya banyak dosa dan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, sayangku. Tapi jika kau tanya apa dosa terbesarku, mungkin itu adalah ketidakmampuanku untuk menunjukkan keindahan sebenarnya dari dunia ini kepadamu. Post Apocalypse!AU/FrUK/Parental!UKUS


_Highly recommended to hear **Glad You Came** ver. **Boyce Avenue** while reading this!_

* * *

"Semua pasti akan ada akhirnya."

Mereka selalu mengatakan itu pada sesamanya. Ya, mereka, para manusia kecil berumur pendek dengan nasib yang menyedihkan, berselubung optimisme kosong sebagai makanan mereka sehari-hari.

Selalu, selalu begitu lagi. Mereka menuturkan kata-kata mutiara untuk para keturunannya akan optimisme dan semangat yang nyatanya hanya berakhir sebagai kiasan belaka yang tak dapat menolong mereka, dan hal itu membuatnya hanya dapat mendengus pendek. Cih, mengapa mereka tak bisa belajar bahwa semuanya itu hanya kata-kata yang tak akan memberikan mereka apa pun? Sekali-kali ia angkat bicara tentang segala omong kosong di balik istilah dan kiasan itu, mungkin ia akan segera dirajam habis-habisan.

Tapi itu dulu, kala manusia masih punya tenaga untuk melempar batu kepadanya.

Sekarang mana kuat mereka menghamburkan tenaga mereka? Hidup di tengah padang kering berhiaskan pohon mati, tanah retak, dan bangkai tulang binatang ternak membuat tak seorang pun mau menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal-hal tak penting semacam merajami orang semacamnya.

Tapi bisa-bisanya mereka masih kuat membuang tenaga untuk menyebarkan kata-kata optimisme kosong itu.

_Dasar payah_.

Entahlah, mungkin sampai ia mati―andaikan ia bisa―ia tak akan mengerti logika manusia yang benar-benar tak punya pemetaan mutlak. Tak mengerti mengapa manusia bisa begitu bodoh untuk membuang tenaga dan waktu hidupnya pada hal-hal tak penting, biarkata mata hijaunya sudah melihat jelas akan pemandangan mengenaskan dari dunia yang sudah mati ini. Dari atas tebing batu yang tinggi, dapat ia lihat dan rasakan semuanya. Bukit yang retak, angin kering, matahari menyengat, dan padang kering tanpa rumput dan tanaman apa pun lagi. Sedikit pemukiman manusia yang mereka bangun dari bebatuan untuk membangun akomodasi apa adanya.

"Kenapa mereka tak segera mati saja..."

Desahan berat keluar dari bibir lelaki dengan rambut kuning kotornya tersebut. Membacakan mantera dari bahasa yang telah dilupakan, lalu mengetuk ujung tongkatnya ke tanah tiga kali sebelum mengibaskannya ke arah langit, menciptakan kumparan awan gelap yang perlahan membesar.

Hujan pun turun.

* * *

**The Long Goodbye**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
I own nothing except the plot._

**WARNING**  
Post Apocalypse!AU/Parental!UKUS/_Sorcerer_!Arthur/FrUK/Chara death/Lots of flashbacks/Typos/Maybe OOC/Confusing Plot, but actually this is rather cliche and simple.

* * *

_Kemanakah aku harus mencari penghiburan, jika akulah yang selalu menghibur?_

* * *

_Dulu, dulu sekali, jauh dari dunia ini, konon, ada seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat __kala bumi ini menjejak masa kelamnya, di mana kekeringan menjadi pembunuh manusia._

_Penyihir ini begitu sakti, sebab ia dapat menciptakan makhluk hidup sejenisnya, memberikan kehidupan bagi benda mati, memanipulasi dimensi dan waktu, juga mengetahui segala macam mantra yang ada dan tak ada di dunia ini._

_Mereka bilang sang penyihir itu adalah sosok yang sangat indah. Rambut kuning cerah dan mata sebiru cerulean, tak lupa dengan senyum ramah nan antik. Berkunjung dari desa ke desa untuk menyelamatkan manusia-manusia yang ada di masa yang benar-benar mencekik nyawa, tanpa kenal lelah. Selalu, dirinya akan selalu ada untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang sudah mau mati, dan memberi penyemangat bagi mereka yang patah semangat._

_Keberadaannya telah menginspirasi banyak orang, dan semenjak namanya terkenal, manusia-manusia yang masih tersisa terus mendatanginya. Ada yang ingin belajar, mencari penghiburan, dan ada juga yang ingin dikuatkan. Sang penyihir pun menerima mereka dengan lapang dada, memberikan pelayanan bagi tiap-tiap dari mereka yang haus akan kenyamanan._

_Dunia yang kini hanya dihuni tak lebih dari dua belas ribu orang ini pun segera mendapatkan sebaran cinta kasihnya. Ia turunkan hujan, tingkatkan pendidikan, dan juga mengukuhkan moral. Semua orang tunduk dan mengharapkan keberadaannya, haus akan kasih yang ia tebarkan cuma-cuma tanpa lelah._

_Ada yang berkata bahwa ia adalah semacam inkarnasi dari Tuhan, atau seorang malaikat yang turun ke dunia ini. Banyak rumor tentang dirinya beredar di muka dunia, sehingga tak ada yang benar-benar pasti tentang dirinya._

_Seorang yang hebat, nyata, hidup, namun juga misterius di saat yang sama._

_Penyihir yang alangkah kuatnya itu, selalu berpergian dan tak pernah menetap di satu tempat. Ia selalu berpergian dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, terus pergi dan tak pernah tinggal di satu tempat agar ia bisa menghibur banyak manusia lainnya._

_Ia melakukan semuanya ini, agar supaya manusia-manusia lain juga bisa merasakan indahnya hidup mereka yang temporer. Merasakan bahwa sejahat-jahatnya dunia ini, pasti selalu ada secercah dan sebintik kebahagiaan di sepanjang hidupnya._

_Tapi tak ada manusia biasa yang bisa mengerti isi hatinya._

_Karena sosok dan tujuannya yang misterius ini, beberapa orang juga menebar rumor tak enak mengenai dirinya, bahwa ia hanya akan memanipulasi manusia yang 'lebih rendah' darinya._

_Nyatanya, tak ada satu pun dari rumor itu yang terbukti benar._

_Sebab sesungguhnya, ia hanyalah seorang penyihir yang kesepian._

* * *

Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu menggeleng kecil. Tangannya yang agak lentik dan tidak memegang tongkat kayunya tersebut ia arahkan ke depan. Merasakan butiran air yang jatuh perlahan di telapak tangannya, dan hal itu kembali membuatnya menatap sendu kepada awan hujan yang ia ciptakan barusan. Kalau ia memang kesal pada manusia-manusia itu, mengapa ia masih ada di sini dan melayani mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi?

Oh ya, harapan kematiannya.

Harapan kematian yang ia sumpahkan pada dirinya sendiri, Arthur sang penyihir. Harapan yang baru dapat mengakhiri hidupnya kala harapan itu telah terwujud, dan ia sedikit menyesal karena dulu ia telah bersumpah untuk tak akan mati sampai tak akan ada lagi manusia yang merasakan sengsara.

Dan ia sekarang baru menyadari betapa bodoh pilihannya itu.

Di dunia kering semacam ini, mana ada orang yang tidak mencari-cari dirinya? Mereka tahu, bahwa hanya tinggal satu orang di dunia ini dengan rambut kuning, lambang nyata seorang _sorcerer_ semacam dirinya, sama seperti sekarang ini. Biar mereka tak dapat melihat dirinya, jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka akan selalu mengais dan memohon untuk diselamatkan.

Ponco dengan motif ala suku Iroquis yang sudah lama punah yang ia kenakan, kini berkibar akibat tertiup angin yang sedikit lebih sejuk berkat hujan yang ia turunkan. Mata hijau toksinnya berkilat kosong, menatap dari kejauhan akan wajah-wajah manusia yang gembira karena hujan turun, dan sekali lagi, itu membuatnya kesal.

Dan sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, kenaasan dunia ini.

Arthur sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk mencari ketenaran, atau pun bagaimana, tetapi pikiran bahwa betapa oportunisnya manusia membuatnya muak. Kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa ialah sang pencipta hujan ini, pasti mereka tak akan mau melepaskannya―atau mungkin lebih buruk, dijadikan bahan 'peliharaan' bagi mereka.

Dan memangnya mereka kira, siapa dirinya, sampai melihatnya sebagai budak penurun hujan?

Semuanya, kecuali makhluk hidup yang beradab.

Kedua kakinya yang hanya berlapis sandal dari kayu yang mulai mengelupas pun beranjak pergi. Bertolak jauh dari desa yang sedang bersuka cita menikmati hadiah kecil darinya. Kembali bertolak menuju desa lain yang mungkin masih ada di sisi lain dunia ini.

_"Hei Francis, kenapa kau masih sayang pada mereka?"_

* * *

_"Karena mereka memang patut dikasihi. Memang apa lagi, _mon cher_?"_

_Anak dengan rambut kuning gelap tersebut menggamit pada remaja dengan rambut bergelombang yang terasa begitu halus dan menyejukkan. Aroma lavender yang samar-samar tercium dari tubuh sang _sorcerer_ senior kerap kali juga membuat dirinya, Arthur, secara tak sadar untuk selalu di dekatnya. "Tapi aku benci dengan mereka, Francis. Buat apa sayang pada mereka yang kerjanya hanya menghambur-hamburkan apa yang alam berikan pada mereka?"_

_Kala itu, dunia ini masih subur, bahkan boleh dikata sangat maju. Kau bisa lihat kala itu, semuanya nampak sangat menawan. Pulau-pulau yang melayang di antara tebing-tebing curam sebagai habitat baru dari suku Iroquis, Dakota, Cherokee, dan Native Indians lainnya, sementara di luar kawasan tersebut, kota dengan teknologi futuristik yang bergantung pada tenaga magnet bumi dan segalanya. Semuanya nampak begitu indah dan mencengangkan._

_"Loh, yang tak suka pada mereka 'kan itu kamu, Arthur, bukan aku." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Arthur. "Memang kalau kamu tak suka, aku juga harus tak suka?"_

_"Err... Tidak juga, sih..."_

_Arthur sendiri punya alasan pribadi kenapa ia membenci manusia. Pasalnya karena ia terlahir sebagai _Sorcerer_, ia pun bernasib diperjualbelikan. Dipaksa untuk menyejahterakan manusia-manusia laknat tak tahu diri tersebut, perlahan-lahan membuat dirinya merasa gila. Mungkin kalau waktu itu Francis, sang _Sorcerer _sekaligus penasihat raja itu tidak berkeliling dan menolongnya sebelum tubuhnya dinistai, entah akan jadi apa dirinya._

_Dan bagaikan kisah puteri-puteri miskin yang beruntung untuk dinikahi oleh sang pangeran, disinilah dirinya, diasuh menjadi seorang murid dari Francis Bonnefoy, sang sorcerer yang merupakan tangan kanan seorang raja yang membawa negeri ini ke masa sejahteranya. Dibawa ke istana, dengan pakaian yang gemerlap dan segala keagungannya. Dibimbing dalam hidup baru yang nyaman._

_Tapi Arthur tak tahan._

_Ia benci dikelilingi oleh para manusia yang telah membuatnya jatuh. Akan tatap aneh atau bentuk hormat munafik itu. Ia tahu kalau dunia indah ini hanyalah selubung untuk kekotoran dunia dan karena itulah ia benci segalanya dan apa saja yang ada di dunia ini!_

_Ia tertekan, tak punya dorongan untuk membaur dengan segala kejijikan itu._

_Dan pikiran-pikiran tersebut kerap membawa motivasi kepada dirinya untuk mencabut nyawanya sendiri._

_._

_"Kau tahu, Arthur, kita ini makhluk unik, yang hanya dapat mati jika kita memasang harapan kematian kita."_

_Bibir itu menuturkan kata-katanya pada tubuh yang bersimbah darah tersebut. Pada tubuh yang terhujamkan belasan tombak dan pisau, dan kemudian dijatuhkan dari ketinggian ratusan kaki. Tubuh itu masih menyimpan tatapan kaku bak orang mati, sebelum berkedip dan kehidupan kembali menghinggapi tubuh yang sempat terbujur kaku itu. Mimiknya nampak begitu kaku, lalu menatap pada pemilik mata biru itu dengan bosan bersamaan akan keluarnya desahan kecil tanda kekecewaan. Jadi rupanya ia tak bisa mati semudah itu, ya..._

_"Harapan kematian?"_

_Lelaki muda dengan alis tebal itu bangkit berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, namun sang Sorcerer pun memapah anak didiknya yang baru saja mencoba untuk mencabut nyawanya―yang tentu saja, gagal dengan indahnya._

_"Ya, harapan kematian, supaya kita dipaksa untuk mati dengan meninggalkan satu hal yang berharga." sang mentor bertutur, masih dengan senyumnya yang ramah. "Pikirkan sumpahmu, lalu segel sumpah itu sebagai harapan kematianmu. Tapi ingat, karena kita makhluk luar biasa, maka buatlah harapan yang luar biasa bagi banyak orang." kain sutera itu dibasuh kepada kening dan wajah sang sorcerer muda, membuat wajahnya kembali bersih._

_"Aku tak punya harapan besar, paling harapan terbesarku adalah mengharapkan para manusia itu mati saja."_

_"Percayalah, itu tak mungkin. Yang ada kau malah kena kutukan." kali ini Francis mencabuti tombak-tombak tersebut. "Menakutkan, temanku itu jadi ayam dan dipotong manusia."_

_Oke, itu cara mati yang sangat tak terhormat._

_"Menyedihkan."_

_"Yah, inilah jalan hidup kita." Francis lanjut berucap. "Semata-mata, harapan kematian ini ada bagi kita agar kita mau jadi pelayan manusia, suka tak suka, mau tak mau." perlahan ia membawa jalan pada 'adik' yang tengah ia papah, sama sekali tak peduli akan jubah kuningnya yang ternoda merah._

_"Lalu apa harapanmu, Francis?"_

_Francis tertawa, sebelum kembali lanjut melantunkan senyum manis itu kepada Arthur. "Aku hanya akan mati, jika mereka sudah benar-benar tak membutuhkanku. Dan selama itu, aku akan terus berbakti kepada mereka."_

* * *

Lelaki itu berjalan, lagi dan lagi. Menguap sesaat, lalu menatap bosan pada langit yang telah memerah bagaikan tersulut api. Ya, segalanya terlalu membosankan, akan tanah-tanah merah yang meretak, sebagian lainnya mulai memecah menjadi padang pasir. Sesaat ia berpikir, mau sampai kapan manusia akan terus sengsara? Ia tak tahu sampai mana batas kekuatannya, dan karena itu, baginya adalah mustahil untuk menghabiskan seluruh sihirnya sebagai alternatif pelarian dari harapan kematiannya, selama manusia belum lepas dari sengsara neraka hidup ini.

Oke, tepatnya ia belum pernah mencoba, tapi itu 'kan sama saja sia-sia. Sulit baginya untuk menyihir satu dunia ini kembali subur dan itu bukanlah hal yang mungkin dengan dirinya sebagai _Sorcerer_ terakhir yang berdiri tegak di dunia menyedihkan ini. Sekali lagi, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia punya kemampuan untuk membuat satu taman dengan sumber air sendiri. Hei, ia ini 'kan _sorcerer_ bebas yang berhak menyihir apa pun dan dimana pun yang ia mau, benar?

Tongkat berukiran unik tersebut ia bawa dalam satu, lalu dua putaran besar. Membacakan mantera dari bahasa yang sudah punah, lalu mengarahkan ujung atas tongkatnya ke arah tanah yang retak di depannya. Perlahan, dari bawah tanah itu pun ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman yang asri, membentuk satu sumber air yang cukup untuk menampung puluhan orang, serta banyak lagi. Sebuah pondok kayu yang sederhana juga berdiri di salah satu bagian taman yang sengaja dibuat cukup luas ini.

Serasa berada di taman surga.

Tapi kau tahu apa? Seindah apa pun taman ini berkembang, mata hijau milik Arthur tersebut masih akan tetap menatap penuh kesepian. Sama sepertimu, tidakkah rasanya tak enak jika kau memiliki seluruh dunia, dengan bayaran hidup sendiri? Tetapi Arthur bukanlah kalian, manusia yang hanya mampu mengais belas kasih. Ingat, ia adalah _sorcerer_―

―yang memang kesepian.

Ta-tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa apa-apa! Lihat saja, sekarang ia tengah mengambil sebongkah tanah liat, lalu membentuk sesuatu dari bongkahan itu dengan telaten di bawah rindangnya pohon beringin ini. Setelah jadi pun, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia raih tongkatnya, dan kini Arthur langsung mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya tiga kali di atas kepala bentukan tanah liat itu.

Perlahan-lahan membawa nyawa dan warna masuk ke dalamnya, memunculkan sosok seorang kanak-kanak―

―yang kemudian membuka matanya, dan tersenyum penuh keceriaan.

"Halo!"

Percayalah, selamanya kalian tak akan bisa melakukan hal ini.

* * *

_Hal paling menyakitkan di dunia itu adalah ketika kita sudah tak lagi diinginkan._

_Rasanya itu seperti kau adalah garam lautan yang selalu dicari-cari orang, dan karena terlalu banyak dicecap, garam itu pun menghilang rasa asinnya di lidah mereka karena mereka sudah memakan garam terlalu banyak, bukan rasa dari garam itu yang memudar. Sama seperti perumpamaan itu, penolakan yang sebenarnya bukan karena apa yang kita lakukan pun kerap terjadi._

_Dan demikianlah tak ubahnya nasib seorang sorcerer. Ini sama sekali bukan dunia yang nikmat bagi para sosok semacam Francis dan dirinya. Bukan dunia yang indah untuk ditinggali, tapi apa daya, kemana lagi mereka dapat menyambung hidupnya?_

_Ironis._

_Ia masih ingat jelas, dulu ia dan Francis selalu dicari-cari, bahkan dipuja untuk terus menyejahterakan dunia ini. Ya, dulu, tapi sekarang? Tentu saja dikejar dan diburu seperti anjing yang tak pernah tentu nasibnya. Jubah hijau gelapnya berkibar mengikuti gerak arahnya yang berlari dengan sepenuh tenaganya, sementara tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh sang mentor yang sangat ia kasihi. Sang mentor yang demikian sengitnya membunuh satu demi satu para bala tentara manusia yang hendak membunuh mereka, atas kesalahan yang bahkan bukan kesalahan mereka sama sekali._

_Paru-parunya terasa membakar. Semua nafas yang ia hirup terasa seperti api yang panas, perlahan membawa panas ke seluruh tubuhnya, tanda ia sudah letih. Tapi demikian, mana boleh ia berhenti? Para pengejar mereka saja masih kuat untuk berlari, berusaha menangkap mereka untuk... Entahlah, pastinya tidak akan berakhir baik. Lagipula kapan coba, mereka punya nasib yang baik?_

_"Francis, sampai kapan kita harus berlari lagi?"_

_Suaranya yang masih belia itu menyerukan pertanyaan kepada sang sorcerer yang lebih tua tersebut. Nampak bijih mata hijau cerah tersebut menunjukkan kekalutan yang dalam, sementara sama sekali tak ada respon dari sang mentor yang masih terus membimbingnya berlari. Sebagai balasnya, Francis hanya menyinggungkan senyum kecilnya di tengah-tengah kelelahan yang kian menusuknya semakin dalam. "Sebentar lagi, mon cher. Kau masih kuat berlari, 'kan?"_

_Arthur mengangguk. Sungguh, kalau ia menggeleng, pasti mentornya akan menggendongnya dan itu hanya akan memperlama saja. Arthur kembali melengok ke belakangnya, para tentara di atas motor anti gravitasinya tersebut tetap mengejarnya, dan jarak mereka semakin mendekat. Apa yang semakin menambah kehororannya adalah menatap bahwa di depannya adalah jalan buntu berupa kaki tebing yang sangat tinggi. Tak mungkin untuk dipanjat, dan tak mungkin juga mereka berputar balik._

_'Tinggal satu cara...'_

_Pikirannya memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Francis dan mengambil tongkat kayu berukir miliknya yang ia sandang di belakang punggungnya. Membacakan sebuah mantera dalam bahasa yang tak pernah ada, sehingga ketika ujung tongkat yang mengulir renggang tersebut diarahkan kepada para tentara di atas motor tersebut, membawa suatu kumparan es yang kemudian membekukan semuanya, membeku dalam satu bongkahan besar dan kemudian ia lancarkan suatu getaran besar yang menggoyangkan bongkahan tersebut._

_Lalu pecah._

_Dan semua pun mati dalam kebekuan._

_Ya, itulah kala pertama ia membunuh manusia. Pertama kalinya ia merasa sakit, ditatap dengan penuh kekecewaan dari mentornya._

_"Arthur, kau tak harus membunuh mereka..."_

_Rengkuhan darinya terasa demikian hangat, bahkan jika keadaan dunia yang sudah berubah menjadi padang pasir ini sudah memanas, hatinya masih tetap merasa diselimuti oleh perasaan hangat yang sama sekali tidak membakar, malah menyejukkan._

_"Kalau tidak, nanti mereka membunuhmu, dan aku tak mau itu." Arthur mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku tak mau kau mati di tangan kotor mereka."_

_"Hidup matiku sudah jatuh pada mereka, _mon cher_. Tak ada gunanya."_

_"Tapi―"_

_"Jangan..." ia dapat merasakan setitik air mata milik Francis menetes pada lehernya. "Kumohon, jangan lagi..."_

_Yang ia tahu sejak itu hanyalah suatu janji untuk tak pernah membuat sang penolongnya menangis lagi._

_._

_Sayang, sebuah janji tetaplah janji belaka._

_Sekarang jatuhlah pada dirinya, sebuah karma akan semua ejekan yang ia lontarkan tentang manusia yang selalu ingkar janji, manusia tak berguna dan bermulut setan. Sakit mendera pada lubuk hatinya, langsung menghantam harga dirinya akan semua kata-kata negatifnya ketika ia menjumpai dirinya berdiri membatu, dipaksa menyaksikan suatu pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Bukan, bukan karena ia dilukai, bukan karena ia dipancung, tetapi karena ia harus melihat Francis diikat pada sebuah tonggak raksasa, penuh peluh dan perih akan segala siksanya._

_Katakanlah saat itu ia tidak terikat. Ia terbaur dengan para manusia di balik tudung cokelat-hijau kotornya. Ia sembunyikan rambut dan matanya yang berkilau, sedapat mungkin supaya ia tak didapati sebagai seorang sorcerer―_

**_―kenaifan belaka, agar ia tidak ikut dipasung._**

_Ia tak akan mati. Ia akan tetap hidup sekali pun ialah yang berada di tempatnya Francis, sebab bukan itulah harapan kematiannya. Ia menggantungkan harapan kematiannya pada satu hal yang bahagia, bukan hal perih semacam ini._

_Apakah Francis sudah menduga bahwa harapan kematiannya akan berakhir perih semacam ini?_

_Ataukah pernah terlintas di bayangnya, betapa sakit ketika kita tak lagi diinginkan?_

_"Lari..."_

_Suara massa yang berkecamuk sama sekali tidak mengganggu suara lirih Francis, manakala suara itu sampai langsung di kepalanya. Senyum lembutnya masih lekat menatapnya dari kejauhan, tapi itulah yang membuatnya berlari menuju atas panggung yang telah memasung sang sorcerer bermata biru tersebut, siap untuk dilalap api, hidup-hidup. "Jangan kemari, Arthur." bisikannya terdengar lemah di kepalanya, tapi tak ia indahkan, bahkan ia pun sampai ke panggung, dan jemarinya membelai mentornya._

_"Kumohon, ini tak sepantasnya harus berakhir seperti ini..."_

_"Harus, Arthur. Ini yang telah kusumpahkan..." balasan lemah itu terdengar menggema, sama sekali tak terdengar di telinganya akan suara orang-orang yang berteriak untuk menurunkan dan beberapa memerintah untuk memancungnya karena sudah memegang Francis, sang penyihir yang tak mau membela mereka lagi._

_Sebenarnya salah, sekali-kali, orang yang paling mencintai para manusia lemah dan ringkih ini selain Sang Pencipta adalah Francis Bonnefoy. Ya, sang penasihat dan ahli sihir yang dikhianati dan diperalat oleh manusia yang sangat ia cintai, kini dipandang semata-mata sebagai mesin penurun hujan. Tanpa ampun, mereka memperbudak sang penyihir, menyalahgunakan cinta yang telah diberikan sampai membawa perasaan benci dengan dusta bahwa Francis tak mau menurunkan hujan lagi karena ia merasa paling berkuasa._

_Tidakkah mereka sadar juga?_

_Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa mereka telah membuang harapan hidup mereka yang terakhir?_

_Pola pikir manusia yang bodoh ini, membawa diri Arthur dari yang mau menerima manusia sampai kembali membencinya. **Lagi**._

_"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, dasar kodok!" Arthur mengatai sang mentor, kata panggilan yang kerap ia gunakan untuk Francis, dan mungkin inilah kala terakhir ia dapat mengatai sang mentor yang ia kasihi. "Hiduplah untukku, bedebah! Kau harusnya sadar bahwa aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada manusia-manusia sialan ini! Kenapa―"_

_"―karena aku sudah terlalu sering dicintai. Makanya, biarkan aku mati dengan dibenci, agar aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu terhadap mereka selama ini." jawabnya. "Nah, sekarang pergilah. Kau masih berhak untuk punya hidup lebih baik lagi."_

_"Tak ada hidup yang bisa lebih baik jika kau tak a―!"_

_Sebelum ia lanjut berucap, sang mentor pun menengadah kepadanya, memberikan seulas ciuman terakhir, penuh akan dera dan rindu. "Pergilah. Aku tak akan pernah berada jauh darimu, biar pun aku tak ada di tubuh ini lagi."_

_Dan yang selanjutnya ingat adalah setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, dengan dirinya telah berada di ujung kota, jauh dari tempat eksekusi sang mentor berada. Melihat kematian sang mentor dari ujung kota._

_Francis telah membawanya pergi dengan sihir terakhirnya..._

* * *

Dan sekarang, apalah yang tersisa?

Hanyalah duka, sesal, dan segala perih yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Perih yang tersimpan di balik senyuman yang ia lontarkan pada _golem _kecil yang memiliki rambut sekuning matahari dan mata sebiru laut. Pada anak kecil yang ia beri nama Alfred, yang ia ciptakan dari tanah liat di tanah yang tandus ini.

Lucu, melihat dunia ini sudah mati, tapi ia tetap dapat melihat satu ekspresi yang hidup pada manusia buatannya―maksudnya, _tanah liat_ buatannya, yang kebetulan menyerupai manusia―yang kini tengah melompat-lompat girang pada kawasan yang telah mati. Tandus, penuh kekeringan dan bekas-bekas dahan pohon yang kian mengering dan bahkan tidak lagi dapat membusuk.

"Alfred, jangan terlalu banyak melompat-lompat, nanti tubuhmu bisa pecah."

Ya, pecah. Coba saja kau banting tanah liat ke tanah, pecah 'kan? Tapi masalahnya ini adalah satu bentuk makhluk hidup dengan jiwanya yang mulai tumbuh sendiri, bukan pot tanah liat yang tak akan berteriak kala mereka berserakan di lantai. Alfred kecil pun mendengarkan saran sang penciptanya, dan kini mengikut sang penyihir dengan menggamit ujung pakaiannya yang kini lusuh terpapar debu. Arthur hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus rambut sang _golem _kecil yang kini tertawa.

Tapak-tapak kecil tersebut membawa dua sosok yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah pemukiman kecil dimana terdapat banyak ibu-ibu yang menangisi bayinya, tak ayal juga menjumpai pemandangan menyakitkan dimana semua anak-anak tidaklah periang lagi. Dimana energi yang hanya dimiliki anak-anak itu? Dimanakah tawa dan kemeriahan yang dulu ia ingat menghebohkan satu kerajaan? Sudah tidak ada lagi semenjak dunia ini menjadi seperti sekarang.

"_Arfhur_, kau tak mau melakukan sesuatu?" suara kanak-kanak milik Alfred menyadarkan Arthur, yang di mana hanya melayangkan seulas senyum dan kini menggendong Alfred di lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya telah bersiap dengan tongkat kayunya, yang kini diketukkan tiga kali di tanah, menimbulkan munculnya rerumputan hijau yang bagaikan bakteri, merambat ke sekujur pemukiman yang kini mulai menandakan tanda-tanda suka citanya yang sangat besar.

Berbondong-bondong manusia-manusia yang mengharapkan belas kasih dari sang penyihir datang kepadanya. Dan tak kalah banyak juga, yang menghampiri sang _golem _kecil yang kini telah menghibur para penduduknya dengan tawa dan kepolosannya. Manusia rindu akan semuanya itu, mereka rindu akan belas kasih dan tawa-tawa inosen dari anak kecil yang seharusnya ada. Maka begitulah mereka, sang _sorcerer _dan _golem _kecil yang terus berusaha menghibur sampai ke lubuk hati para manusia dan mendidik mereka untuk merawat segala macam kehijauan yang telah dipinjamkan kepada mereka melalui sang _sorcerer_.

Sampai satu malam berlalu kembali di kamp mereka, di mana Alfred kecil berkesempatan untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah tersangkut di pikirannya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa _Arfhur_ tidak langsung saja menyihir satu dunia ini untuk hijau kembali? Kalau begitu 'kan, _Arfhur_ tak usah pusing lagi, dan mereka juga akan tetap hidup."

Arthur membawa Alfred pada pangkuannya, menyanyikan semacam lagu penghantar tidur setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Alfred sang _golem _kecil dan memberikan satu pesan yang penting kepada Alfred. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa, Alfred. Aku bisa. Aku sadar kini bahwa kalau menciptakanmu saja aku bisa, mengapa aku tidak bisa menghijaukan satu planet ini sekaligus?" Arthur bertutur kepada anak ciptaannya itu. "Karena mereka tidak butuh dunia yang hijau, Al. Mereka butuh pengetahuan bagaimana untuk menjaga dunia ini tetap hijau."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di planet yang hampir divonis mati ini, suara jangkrik dan serangga lainnya telah kembali untuk memeriahkan malam yang sangat dirindukan Arthur.

* * *

_"Arthur, menurutmu, apa dosa terbesarmu?"_

* * *

Lagi, desa demi desa pun mereka kunjungi, dan kian hari Alfred mulai mengerti segalanya tentang dunia. Alfred pun paham akan kekesalan Arthur pada manusia-manusia yang tak dapat menjaga bumi sampai membawa dunia ini seperti sekarang ini. "Tapi kenapa Arthur masih mau merawat mereka?" tanya sang _golem _yang kini telah dapat melafalkan nama penciptanya dengan lebih baik.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa, mungkin awalnya karena aku butuh teman bicara." Arthur kembali tersenyum, lalu menggandeng kembali tangan sang _golem_ yang bertubuh rapuh tersebut. "Tapi aku sadar, melihatmu yang begitu ceria, aku tahu bahwa aku masih ingin keceriaan itu terlihat lagi. Jadi... mungkin aku tak bisa benar-benar membenci manusia, hmm?"

Lalu sesekali _golem _kecil tersebut akan berteriak bahwa ia ingin tubuhnya setinggi Arthur―atau bahkan lebih, itu akan sangat baik!―tapi Arthur pun hanya akan tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya bahwa Arthur tak dapat melakukannya karena banyak alasan. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain, mereka akan terus tersenyum di dunia yang kering ini. Atau mungkin karena cerita-cerita konyol lainnya, mereka akan terus tertawa untuk memberikan kehidupan kecil di dunia yang sudah kehilangan harapan. Dan juga karena sebuah pemahaman bahwa Arthur ingin melihat lagi semua keceriaan yang ia harapkan itu, ia dan Alfred terus berkeliling dunia, mencari pemukiman yang masih membutuhkan penghiburan yang berkepanjangan.

Dan sama seperti segala kisah lainnya, tidak pernah ada satu pun kisah yang bagaikan sutera, selalu berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya gejolak.

Suatu kala pun, Alfred kecil menjumpai sebuah penolakan. Penolakan yang membuat tawa tersebut robek dari wajahnya, digantikan oleh tatapan ketakutan dan kecemasan atas ketidak-berdayaan. Penolakan akan mereka yang akhirnya dianggap rendah dan diperalat sebagai penurun hujan dan pelestari alam saja. Alfred yang kemudian disiksa, dengan ujung-ujung tubuhnya yang mulai rapuh. Beruntunglah bahwa sang penciptanya datang di saat yang tepat, dan kini telah menolongnya pergi dari desa yang berisi orang-orang tak tahu diuntung tersebut.

_"Hei, kau tak boleh pergi!"_

_"Kau harus menurunkan hujan lebih banyak!"_

_"Coba lihat, tanaman ini kau bilang subur? Yang benar saja!"_

Teriakan itu terus datang, sementara Arthur menatap pada tubuh Alfred yang nyaris koyak. Ia jumpai pecah di sekujur tubuhnya, baik dari tangan, kaki, bahkan pipi halus tersebut pun tak luput dari pecahan-pecahan yang dalam. Geram menyelubungi dirinya kian suara-suara teriakan tersebut semakin membahana dan membuatnya segera mengeluarkan sihir api terbesar yang membinasakan satu kota. Tak peduli akan teriakan-teriakan minta tolong yang membahana, bahkan Arthur terus menambah intensitas panas yang ada, dan membawa pergi Alfred tanpa peduli akan api-api yang kini telah berhasil membunuh satu desa.

"Ta-tapi mereka itu manusia―"

"Kau harus tahu kapan waktunya untuk bertindak keras. Sebab apa gunanya memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka yang sudah ditawarkan?"

Alfred kecil pun terdiam, sama sekali tidak memberikan apa pun untuk dijawab kala ia menatap untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sang penciptanya berjalan membelakangi lidah api raksasa yang membakar habis pemukiman itu dengan amarah yang sangat jelas.

* * *

_"Aku punya banyak dosa dan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, sayangku. Tapi jika kau tanya apa dosa terbesarku, mungkin itu adalah ketidakmampuanku untuk menunjukkan keindahan sebenarnya dari dunia ini kepadamu."_

* * *

Lalu tahun demi tahun pun berjalan.

Dunia kembali hijau karena sang _sorcerer_ mau dengan telaten untuk mendidik mereka yang mau belajar. Ia tak mau terima akan hal-hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan, dan ia pun terus berusaha untuk tidak membuat manusia-manusia itu manja. Sebab apa gunanya memiliki segalanya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawatnya? Bagi Arthur sang _sorcerer_, itulah yang terpenting jika ia ingin manusia-manusia itu tetap hidup.

Ya, bukannya dimanja tanpa diberitahu apa-apa. Karena pada akhirnya pun, jika mereka manja kepada alam tanpa mau peduli akan tangisan yang dikeluarkan alam karena kemanjaan manusia, apalah gunanya? Pada akhirnya akan semakin banyak lagi orang-orang seperti dirinya, Arthur dan Francis sang _sorcerer_ yang kesepian, yang akhirnya diburu, dan akhirnya dianggap sebagai penyubur alam.

Karena itulah, Arthur pun benar-benar membuat dunia ini kembali hijau.

Dan semuanya berbahagia, sesuai harapan kematiannya.

Walau pun semua manusia di dunia ini telah berbahagia, dan pada akhirnya sang _sorcerer _dapat mencecap ajalnya, hanya ada satu jiwa yang sangat tidak dapat melepas sosok Arthur yang kini telah menghilang perlahan bagaikan diterpa debu.

Tapi ia_ golem_, bukan manusia.

Dan jikalau ia menangis sampai dunia ini basah karena tangisnya, hal itu tetap tak akan mengubah kepergian sang _sorcerer_.

"Jadi kurasa, ini akhir dari perjalanan kita." Tangan yang perlahan mulai rapuh milik sang _sorcerer_ pun mengelus pipi sang _golem_. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Alfred. Sungguh, aku senang sekali."

Namun anak tersebut menepis tangan sang _sorcerer, _terus menangis tersedu-seduh layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tak dituruti permintaannya―tunggu, memang permohonannya tidak diwujudkan, bukan? "Arthur bohong... katamu kita akan selalu bersama! Kenapa kau sekarang pergi? Kenapa? Bawa aku juga, Arthur. Aku juga ingin ikut denganmu!"

Arthur tertawa kecil, dan setitik air keluar dari ujung mata sang _sorcerer_. "Maaf, Alfred. Aku tidak bisa membawamu." Dan kini, Arthur, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, menjentikkan jarinya dan membawa sekumparan angin mengelilingi sosok _golem _kecil yang sudah tak dapat meraih sosok _sorcerer_ yang kini sudah hampir seluruhnya terbawa debu. "Hiduplah. Hidup di dunia yang lain. Kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan mengawasimu tumbuh."

Dan dengan setitik air mata terakhir yang dijatuhkan, kedua sosok itu pun berpisah, mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal yang tak pernah sampai.

.

.

_"Aku ingin kita bisa bertemu lagi, Arthur."_

* * *

**A/N :** Bermula dari kebingungan selama berbulan-bulan kalo ini plot mau jadi USUK atau FrUK, dan saya pun mendapatkan pencerahan tentang "Why not both?" daaaan... Begitulah, awal terealisasikannya benda ini. #dirajam

Kemungkinan besar sepanjang Februari saya gak akan bisa update apa-apa. Jadi anggep aja ya, ini buat Februari. Oke? Oke deh. #disulut

_Reviews always amuse me _owo/

* * *

Sosok itu membuka matanya, ia rasakan sinar matahari yang terang menghujami wajahnya. Dengan malas, ia mencoba untuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk bangun dari hamparan rumput lembut, merasa seperti dibangunkan oleh kelinci kecil yang kini meraih ke arah perutnya dan mengendus ke arah sang _nation _kecil, yang kelak akan dipanggil America.

Mata biru tersebut menatap pada luasnya langit. Langit yang cerah, dan hamparan rumput yang telah menguning. Dari kejauhan ia dapat lihat hamparan perbukitan yang dilapisi rerumputan yang masih hijau, menanti waktunya untuk kembali menguning kala musim berganti nanti. Semilir angin berhembus, dan anak kecil itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat kelinci kecil tersebut, erat pada kedua tangannya sebelum muncullah sesosok lelaki muda dari balik semak-semak.

"Hehehe… bersiap saja, aku sudah mengorbankan waktu tidur siangku untuk menemuimu…"

Terpaku dirinya, menatap pada sosok yang baru saja datang menjumpainya tersebut. Sosok yang sangat familiar, bahkan nampak lebih muda dari apa yang pernah ia ingat.

"Ah? Kau datang?" anak itu tersenyum, sembari memeluk kelinci putih tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku senang kau datang menemuiku."

"Eh? Kau tak akan kabur?"

Anak kecil itu pun melambungkan senyumnya. "Ah, tak apa-apa. Aku rasa… aku sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku boleh memanggilmu kakak?"

Sang _nation _yang lebih tua hanya mampu merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian melambungkan senyumnya kembali. Senyuman yang sangat kaku, tentunya. "Ja-jangan kakak, cukup panggil saja aku England..." dan begitulah, sang _sandy blonde _menjawabi anak kecil yang kini telah melepaskan kelincinya kembali, melompat ke alam liar.

Anak kecil itu pun tersenyum, dan berpikir bahwa biarlah, biarkan diri kecilnya yang tahu apa arti di balik senyum dan uluran tangan yang ia lontarkan pada negeri penguasa tujuh lautan di hari itu.

"Baiklah, England kalau begitu."

.

.

**The End**


End file.
